Develop a viable, cost-effective, safe stroke rehabilitation device based upon electronic stimulation of stroke-affected limbs. A key problem in stroke rehabilitation therapy is to have the stroke impaired limbs exercised enough to avoid muscle atrophy or deformation from contractures. In general, physical therapists do not have sufficient time to work with the patient to provide the optimum recovery result. The effect of this to society is 500,000 strokes per year with $50,000 each in average stroke recovery cost, long recovery time, and in many cases, incomplete recovery. Implantable intelligent electronic stimulation devices should speed recovery, lower physical therapy cost, and improve recovery prognosis. Phase I proposal is to evaluate feasibility of developing a practical device while Phase II would build and test a pre-production prototype. Device could lead to a $250,000,000 market in six years.